We're Meant For Each Other: It's Science
by GodotBlend107
Summary: Someone once said: "Are there many things in this cool-hearted world so utterly exquisite as the pure love of one woman for another?" Well, Ema Skye doesn't think so, but Maya Fey may have other ideas. Maya Fey/Ema Skye. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I've made other Fan Fictions before, however, I've deleted them because I wanted to start anew. =) Also, I don't really plan my chapters, I just think as I write, so yeah. If there are any inconsistencies, please tell me! –coughreviewcough- Enjoy! =)

**Chapter One**

Maya and I were sitting on the couch, watching a movie we had rented this evening. It was called "Love in the Midst"; some popular romantic film between these two random confused teenagers. I've only heard good things about it, but these romantic films weren't really my thing. However, since I would be spending time with _her_, I thought it couldn't really hurt.

'O. M. G. Ema, isn't that just the cutest thing?' Maya asked me in a deep sigh.

I looked towards the screen; what a tedious task. In the movie, a man was writing a love note for his girlfriend: _'You're as beautiful as the moon in the dark night. You're as bright as the sun in the middle of a summer day...' _I immediately looked away and started to gag.

Maya bore a curious expression on her face, which I could see at the top of my eyes. 'Are you alright, Ema?' She asked with deep concern.

'Yeah, just bad salad,' I said with a fist clenched near my chest. Of course, it wasn't the salad I was eating that was bad; it was the movie.

Nevertheless, she bought the lie and continued to watch the movie. Of course, I had to continue watching the dreadful film, also. After all, I didn't want to look too out of place especially since I was the one that suggested the movie night. I mean, there would even be times during the movie where I felt I had to shout out random crap just to make it look like I cared. An example of this is right now.

'Ohhhh my god. No. Way.' I articulated. I knew it would be a good time to say this cause some bitch in the film just swore at some random guy.

Maya turned to me. 'I know, right? That woman has serious issues.'

I nodded forcefully. This was really painful. I just wanted to be with her... that's it. Should I really have to bear through the torture of watching this film? I mean the pain and suffering I was going through now was even greater than the torment I go through when I watch "Grey's Anatomy" or "One Tree Hill"... and even "Gossip Girl"; god those shows are bad.

She turned to me again. 'Did you see that?!' She yelled.

I jolted out of my seat. The voice that girl has... it can pierce your ears. _My lord_.

'Well, did you?!' She repeated.

I put my finger up to my lips to kind of give her the message I was trying to focus on the film. I could see out of the corner of my eye that she had turned back to watch the movie. Good thing to, because I had no idea what the hell just happened.

* * *

I was getting really tired and it was hard to keep my eyes open, never mind keeping them open AND watching the movie. Maya's gaze, in contrast, was still wide open like dinner plates facing towards the screen.

I lied down on her shoulder; she didn't seem to mind. She was still too busy watching the film.

'I think I'm going to go to sleep on your shoulder,' I said jokingly.

'Okay, have a good sleep,' she responded mindlessly. Again, she was probably too focused on the film to care.

Pleasantly surprised, I snuggled up beside her, still with my head on her shoulder. I stroked her arm, feeling the smooth, silky skin she bore. It was so soft. I was almost just tempted to get up and kiss her right now. We could make love for hours, passionately kissing as the terrible movie played in the background. It would be nice.

However, I also considered, she would never kiss me. She's not into that sort of thing as far as I knew. She spent so much time with Phoenix, it would come as no surprise if I found out they were a couple.

I groaned.

'Something the matter, Ema?' Maya asked me, taking her focus away from the film.

'Nah, I was just stretching and kind of made a weird noise,' I lied blatantly. 'Just watch the movie, I'm actually just about to fall asleep.'

She laughed a bit for some reason and then wished me a good night.

I wish it would be one. However, each night I spend knowing we're not mutually in love with each other breaks my heart.

I lightly kissed her shoulder and murmured, 'I love you.'

**Author's Note: **Well there you have it, chapter one is complete. =) I'm not going to beat around the bush, please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Ahh, I finally made the second chapter! Sorry it took about a week to update ;D Anyways, Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

The sound of snoring filled the quiet room. It was approximately two in the morning and it turns out that Ema and Maya had fallen asleep on the couch after the movie. Well, Maya did, at least. Ema couldn't stand the film and decided to fall asleep earlier.

Ema was still lying on the shoulder of Maya while Maya's head had slowly sagged onto the arm of the couch. They were in a peaceful slumber, until...

"_Drop it like it's hot, Drop it like it's hot, Drop it like it's hot,"_ a boom box emphatically blasted from outside. The loud pumping of the base caught the attention of Maya, who had immediately woken up in a scare. She wiped the saliva off the edge of her mouth and slowly peeled away Ema's head so she could get off the couch.

Damn you, Snoop Dog, she thought, waving her fists idiotically towards the windows.

She groaned while wiping her face sleepily with her hand and carefully started to walk in the direction of her room. Carefully, because, she didn't want to wake Ema up but more importantly, she couldn't see anything; except for the tiny ray of light beaming from the windows, the room was pitch black.

Cautiously, she had felt her way to her bedroom. It was easy pickings from here, she thought to herself. Her room consisted of a very huge window so the dark light emanating from the moon could reveal the path to her large, comfy, bed. She took a peak in, but there was no light. Maybe she had closed the blinds and just forgot about it, she considered.

Regardless, she felt her way in and jumped on the bed. It felt different, she thought. She was actually able to sag into the mattress on this bed... and was actually able to stretch out her legs without them flying off the edge of the bed. It was a weird but excellent feeling. Exhilarating, even!

She had begun to outstretch her arms from side to side, however, her left arm had jammed on something hard.

'Mmmph... that's.. not...'

Maya lifted her head off the pillow. She took a quick glance around the room, although she very well knew she couldn't see a single thing.

'Who's there?' She asked.

There was no response. Maya was about to climb out of her bed but figured that would be too risky and stood pat with her head up in the air. Her heart was thumping, she had just heard a muffled grumbling sound come from right near her. For all she knows, it could be Nick!

"_Is he in trouble?"_

She took a deep breath. She was over thinking things, she told herself. She was probably just hearing things. Either that or it was the people outside causing a ruckus.

She put her head back onto the pillow and closed her eyes.

'Mmph... no.. that's my... chicken pot pie... mmph.'

Her eyes opened as wide as dinner plates. She concluded that this mumbling couldn't be coming from outside, it was coming from right beside her! She raised her head again and turned to her left side. Again, she was aware of the fact she wouldn't be able to see what was causing the noise, so she felt around her.

There was a lump. A really large lump right beside her... Maybe it was just her teddy bear. But her bear didn't make noises, she acknowledged. So she continued to feel the area beside her.

'Oh.. yeah, right there...' The voice muttered.

She lifter her hands off abruptly. She knew who it was; she recognized that voice!

'Nick...' she mumbled silently. She was in bed with... Nick!

A montage of thoughts ran through her skull. What had she gotten herself into? What if Nick were to wake up right now? Would they still be friends? How much of a pervert would she look like?

She was starting to go insane... until, that is, a simple thought came to her head. A thought that calmed her down and didn't make her second-guess herself.

'It's Nick...' She said delightfully. This is the chance she had been waiting for!

She laid her head back down and put her hand on what she assumed to be his chest. She massaged it and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know it was short. But did you guys like it? :D Some chapters have to be short to set the next chapter up, I suppose :P Please R&R!


End file.
